The Rainy Days in My Heart
by Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel
Summary: Karin sang Dewi Athena, selalu merasa merepotkan partner nya Kujou Kazune sang Dewa Appolo. hal itu membuat Karin merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih. / Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Konbanwa minna-san... saya Author baru di sini... yoroshiku onegai shimasu... :D

Kamichama Karin / chu - Koge Donbo

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, ancur jelek, susah dimengerti, de el el.

Summary: Karin sang Dewi Athena, selalu merasa merepotkan partner nya Kujou Kazune sang Dewa Appolo. hal itu membuat Karin merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih. / Bad Summary.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san... ^_^

Don't like don't read.!

.

.

.

Tha Rainy Days in My Heart

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _brunnete _yang di kuncir dua tebgah berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan deras. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan sepasang iris Zambrud nya yang mempesona. gadis itu terus berjalan dengan perlahan, seakan tidak memperdulikan air langit yang menerpa tubuhnya yang kini sudah menggigil kedinginan, dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari para pejalan kaki yang tengah berteduh.

Kaki mungil nya terus melangkah entah kemana. jika kita lihat dari hal ini, dapat kita pastikan bahwa gadis itu kini tengah bersedih karena sesuatu hal.

**-Karin POV-**

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan ke satu tempat untuk menenagkan diriku. hujan deras terus menerpa tubuh mungilku, tapi aku tak peduli walaupun tubuhku kini sudah gemetar kedinginan. Hati ku sekarang terlalu gundah, membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. terus kulangkahkan kaki mungilku ke arah taman kecil yang kini ada di hadapanku, tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalku sekarang, Kujou Mansion.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri sebuah ayunan kosong yang ada di taman itu, kemudian duduk di situ. Aku hanya diam, duduk diam dibawah guyuran hujan yang setia menemaniku. Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Antara sedih, bimbang, menyesal, dan putus asa.

Ku lihat langit gelap kemerahan, menandakan bahwa hari sudah mulai menjelang sore. tapi aku tidak peduli.

Ahh... Tapi pasti sekarang Himeka-chan, Michi dan Kazune-kun khawatir dan mungkin tengah sibuk mencariku.

Kazune-kun... Jika ku ingat nama dan sosok itu entah kenapa rasa menyesal dan putus asa ku semakin besar. Menyesal karena keadaan dan kekuatanku yang lemah ini. mungkin aku adalah Dewa yang paling lemah. Aku sadar, selama ini aku selalu saja menyusahkan Kazune-kun. Entah itu saat dirumah atau disekolah, dan bahkan saat menjadi Dewa pun aku juga selalu saja menyusahkan Kazune-kun.

Rasa sesal dihatiku semakin besar saat mangingat kejadian selama ini, dimana Kazune-kun selalu melindungiku dari si Anak kacamata itu dan partnernya. Setiap aku bertarung dengan mereka, pasti aku selalu saja kalah, dan pada akhirnya Kazune-kun datang dan melindungiku. Dan akibat melindungiku, Kazune-kun kembali pingsan satelah berubah menjadi Dewa.

Aku sadar, aku ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Payah dalam pelajaran, tidak bisa memasak, ceroboh, dan bahkan sangat lemah saat menjadi Dewa. Tidak seperti Kazune-kun. Dia hebat dalam semua pelajaran, jenius, bisa memasak, sangat kuat, dan selalu melindungiku dari serangan para Dea kegelapan itu. Dan karena kelemahan ku itulah, kondisi Kazune-kun selalu melemah.

Ingin sekali aku bisa melindunginya juga seperti saat dia melindungiku. Tapi sekeras apapu aku berusaha, pada akhirnya selalu aku yang dilindungi oleh Kazune-kun. Aku memang benar-benar payah. Aku hanya menjadi beban bagi Kazune-kun.

**-Karin POV END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di mansion Kujou, kini tengah terjadi keributan karena menghilangnya salah satu penghuni rumah itu.

"Karin... Karin... Kau dimana...?" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dan iris _blue sapphire _yang indah. Pemud bernama Kujou Kazune itu terus berlari mengitari seluruh mansionnya untuk mencari gadis bersurai _Brunnete _dan iris _Green Emerald _yang sedaritadi tidak tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Kazune-kun, apa kau sudah menemukan Hanazono-san...?" tanya seorang pria berambut _Carramel _dan iris yang berbeda warna pada Kazune yang kini ada dihadapannya. Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Kazune, menandakan bahwa dia juga belum menemukan gadi yang sedaritadi mereka cari itu. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut _Indigo _datang menghampiri mereka sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kazune-chan, Michiru, kulihat di depan sepatu Karin-chan tidakada. Dikamarnya pun tas nya juga tidak ada. Karin-chan pasti belum pulang. Padahal tadi Karin-chan pulang lebih dulu dari kita semua. Aku takut Karin-chan kenapa-kenapa." ujar gadi bernama Kujou Himeka itu lembut dan pelan. Mendengarkan penuturan sepupunya itu, Kazune mendecih pelan dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga ke lantai satu dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"Himeka, Michi. Kalian tunggu disini aku akan keluar mencari Karin." ujar Kazune yang telah memakai sepatunya. Kazune kemudian memakai salah satu mantel yang ada disitu kemudian membawa satu lagi, setelah itu langsung berlari keluar mansionnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau stirahat saja Himeka, kita percayakan pada Kazune-kun. Aku yakin Kazune-kun pasti bisa menemukan Hanazono-san," ujar Michiru pelan sambil meneput pelan pundak Himeka yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Kazune terus berlari menerobis hujan sambil membawa sebuah mantel ditangannya. Telus berlari menyusuri tiap jalan, dan toko yang ada. Berusaha mencari gadis yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Dia khawatir, takut jika Karin sekarang tengah dalam masalah dan terlibat pertarungan dengan Kedua Dewa kegelapan yang merupakan musuhnya itu.

"Karin, kau dimana..." ujar Kazune pelan sambil terus berlari menerobos hujan. Todak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup. Yang sekarang ada dipikiran dan hatinya hanya satu. Yaitu keberadaa dan keadaan sang Dewi Athena. Kazune terus berlari, mencoba mencari Karin di taman yang kini tidak jauh didepannya. Dan pemikirannya benar. Kini terlihat seorang gadis yang sedaritadi tengah ia cari duduk di sebuah ayunan, dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras. Kazune mendecih pelan kemudian mempercepat larinya, menghapiri Karin yang masih duduk diam di ayunan.

"Karin..." panggil Kazune agak keras sambil terus berlari menghampiri Karin. Karin yang mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi ada dipikirannya.

"Kazune-kun..." ujar Karin pelan saat melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kondisi Kazune sekarang tidak bega jauh dengannya. Basah kuyup.

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bodoh. Kenapa kau belum pulang dam malah hujan-hujanan disini.,? Sdaritadi aku, Michi, dan Himeka mencarimu." ujar Kazune cepat sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Karin, menariknya sehinggak Karin kini berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa kan...?" tanya Kazune. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas di ucapannya barusan saat melihat Karin yang sekarang menggigil hebat karena kedinginan dan wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Melihat wajah Karin yang kini sangat pucat, Kazune t5ahu pasti gadi dihadapannya ini sudah lama duduk di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini.

"Ka-Kazune-kun... M-ma-maaf..." ujar Karin lirih sebelum akhirnya...

BRUKK

Karin pingsan karena terlalu lama kehujanan. Kazune yang melihat Karin pingsan langsung saja menahan tubuh Karin agar tidak membentur tanah secara langsung.

"oi, Karin, bangun. Ayo bangun, Karin." ujar Kazune khawatir sambil menepuk pelan pipi Karin berusaha meraih kesadarannya. Tapi percuma. Mata Karin masih tertutup.

"Ck, sial.!" ujar Kazune mengumpat kemudian menggendong Karin _Bridal style_ stelah memakaikan mantel yang sedaritadi dipegangnya. Kazune kemudian kembali berlari menuju kerumahnya dengan Karin yang ada dipangkuannya. Kazune berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat merasakan Karin menggigil hebat dipangkuannya.

"Bertahanlah, Karin." ujar Kazune pelan sambil terus berlari.

.

.

.

"Kazune-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hanazono-san.?" ujar Michiru panik saat melihat Kazune masuk dan Karin ada di pangkuannya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan. Himeka, bantu aku. Tolong gantikan pakaian Karin. Dan michi, tolong ambilkan thermometer, baskom berisi air dingin, kain dan obat." ujar Kazune cepat sambil berlari kearah kamar Karin yang ada di lantai dua.

TBC

Gyaaaaa... Ceritanya bener-bener abal dan gak jelas banget... Gomenasai readers kalau tidak memuaskan... (m_m) *pundung dipojokan.* Gomen ya kalau ada penulisan yang salah, wajar, saya Author aru disini. Minna-san sekalian bisa panggil saya Kuro-chan. ^_^ (Readers: Bhuuu... Nggak nanya..! #PLAKK :v) Oke, cuma segitu yang bisa saya tulis, maaf kalo kurang panjang.

Mau tau lanjutannya, Review please, minna-san.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... :D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo minaaaaaa...  
Kuro kembali lagi... Gomen ya kalo update nya kelamaan, soalnya file chap 2 yang sbelum nya hilang, jadi kuro harus bikin lagi...

Okeeeee... nggak usah banyak bacot langsung baca aja.

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAAANNN...

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai blonde pucat dan iris blue sapphire tengah duduk sambil memandangi seorang gadis bersurai brunnete yang kini matanya tertutup. Gadis itu kini tengah tertidur, atau bisa dikatakan tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lama diguyur hujan deras.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kujyou Kazune itu kini duduk diam sambil memandangi gadis yang kini tertidur dalam diam diranjangnya, dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan suhu tubuh yang sangat panas.

Kazune kemudian mengambil kain kompres yang tadi ia letakkan di dahi gadis bernama Hanazono Karin itu, kemudian memegang dahi nya, sebelum akhirnya Kazune menghela nafas karena merasakan suhu tubuh Karin yang belum turun

.  
Kazune kemudian kembali menyelupkan kain kecil itu ke dalam baskom kecil yang berisi air dingin untuk yang kesekian kali nya, kemudian memerasnya lalu kembali menaruh kain itu di dahi Karin.

Kazune menghela nafas kembali saat mengingat kejadian yang tadi ia alami di taman bersama Karin. Apa maksudnya Karin meminta maaf….? Itu lah yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Kazune. Dan lagi, dia juga bingung saat melihat tatapan Karin. Tatapan yang tak pernah dia lihat, karena selama ini Kazune hanya selalu melihat pancaran semangat dari sepasang iris zambrut Karin. Selama mengenal Karin, Kazune sama sekali belum pernah melihat tatapan itu, tatapan kesedihan dan keputus asaan.

KRIEEETTT…..

Pintu kamar Karin terbuka pelan, membuat lamunan Kazune langsung buyar seketika. Kini, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah berjalan memasuki kamar milik Karin. Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung dengan iris coklat lembut, dan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat caramel dan iris mata yang berbeda warna. Satu berwarnya violet, satu nya lagi berwarnya blue sapphire.

"Kazune-chan…" panggil sebuah suara lembut milik gadis bernama Kujyou Himeka.

"Ada apa, Himeka…?" tanya Kazune tanpa menatap balik Himeka yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya tetap focus memperhatikan gadis yang masih tertidur itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin-chan…?" tanya Himeka lembut kemudian berjalan mengitari ranjang milik Karin, kemudian duduk disampingnya, berseberangan dengan Kazune.

"Dia masih belum bangun, Himeka. Suhu tubuh nya pun masih belum turun" ujar Kazune pelan sambil tetap terus memangdangi Karin yang masih tertidur itu. Sementara Himeka, menatap sedih gadis yang sudah ia anggap keluarga nya itu.

"Karin-chan, ayo cepat bangun…" panggil Himeka lembut sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Karin. Sementara yang di ajak bicara tidak merespon sama sekali. Dia masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Sementara Kazune tetap diam memandangi wajah pucat Karin, dan Micchiru yang di sampingnya menatap Karin khawatir.

"Kazune-kun, apa 7yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Kau belum menceritakannya pada kami…" panggil Micchiru meminta penjelasan. Kazune kemudian menceritakan apa yang tadi dia alami saat di taman, membuat Himeka dan Micchiru semakin khawatir.

"Karin-chan, kamu kenapa,,,?" tanya Himeka pada Karin yang masih tertidur dan menatap Karin sedih

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hanazono-san…? Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa murung seperti itu…" ujar Micchiru khawatir. Sementara Kazune hanya diam sambil mengganti kompresan Karin.

Tiba-tiba, tanan Karin yang digenggam oleh Himeka bergerak, membuatHimeka agak kaget.

"Ka-kazune-chan, tadi tangan Karin-chan bergerak.." ujar Himeka yang langsung membuat Kazune dan Miichiru kaget.

"Ka-karin….." Kazune langsung memanggil Karin dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata yang semula tertutup itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan iris zambrut yang mempesona. Sementara Kazune, Himeka dan Micchiru yang melihat Karin sudah sadar langsung menghela nafas lega.

Karin yang baru membuka matanya merasaka pandangannya masih berat dan buam. Karin kemudian mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk. Saat pandangannya suda mulai jelas, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dan beriris blue sapphire yang menatapnya cemas, begitu juga dengan dua orang lain yang masih menatapnya.

"K-kazu-ne-kun, h-himeka-c-chan, m-mi-chi…" panggil Karin lirih dan terbata-bata karena tenggorokan nya yang terasa sangat sakit dan kering, seperti belum minum sama sekali selama satu bulan.

"Karin-chan, akhirnya kau sadar juga…." Ukar Himeka senang dan langsung memeluk Karin.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Hanazono-san. Kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir tadi…" ujar Micchiru lembut sambil menghela nafas lega, kemudian tersenyum manis ke Karin.

"A-apa ya-yang t-ter-jadi…?" tanya Karin pada ketiga orang yang ada di kamarnya itu, sementara Himeka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau lupa Karin…? Tadi sore kau diam di taman saat hujan deras, lalu pingsan." Ujar Kazune tetap dengan wajah datar nya, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri, tersirat nada kelegaan di ucapannya barusan.

Karin terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Tapi, dikarenakan kondisinya yang masih lemah dan baru saja sadar, bukannya dapa mengingat nya, Karin malah meringis pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Kazune yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian memegang tangan Karin yang masih memegang kepalanya itu.

"Jangan dipaksakan seperti itu, Karin. Kau baru saja sadar, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu." Ujar Kazune yang kini menggenggam tangan Karin, membuat Himeka dan Micchiru tersenyum.

Kazune kemudian dengan hati-hati dan lembut membantu Karin duduk saat melihat Karin yang berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian Kazune menarik selimut milik Karin sampai sebatas pinggang nya lalu mengambil mantel yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahu nya kemudian memakainya dengan lembut ke Karin. Sementara Karin yang menerima perlakuan istimewa seperti itu dari Kazune hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Begitu juga dengan Himeka, dan Micchiru yang kini tersenyum saat melihat Kazune yang sangat perhatian kepada Karin. Himeka dengan sigap mengambil segelas air mineral dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kazune. Kaune dengan senang hati menerima air tersebut, kemudian meminumkannya pada Karin sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana sekarang Karin-chan...?" tanya Himeka lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik, Himeka" jawab Karin masih dengan suara serak, tapi sudah mulai lancar.

"Himeka, tolong katakana pada Q-chan, buatkan bubur dan segelas teh hangat untuk Karin." Pinta Kazune yang langsung disambut anggukan paruh dari Himeka.

"Dan micchi, ambilkan obat penurun panas untuk Karin. Kotak P3K nya ada di dekat dapur." Ujar Kazune yang juga dijawab anggukan oleh Micchi yang langsung mengikuti Himeka keluar.

.

Lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan di antara Karin dan Kazune. Keduanya tetap diam, seakan menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan itu. Tapi, memang pada dasrnya sifat Karin yang tidak bisa diam, Karin pun mulai membuka suara nya.

"A-ano… K-Ka-zune…"

GREP..!

Tanpa diduga sama sekali, tiba-tiba Kazune langsung mendekap Karin erat, membuat Karin merona dan berdebar. Jujur saja, Karin sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba Kazune memeluknya. Dengan agak ragu dan perlahan, Karin membalas pelukkan Kazune.

"Ka-kazune…." Panggil Karin pelan.

"jangan…" ujar Kazune pelan dan menggantung membuat Karin bingung.

"Hngg..?" gumam Karin kebingungan.

"Jangan…. Membuatku khawatir seperti ini…" ujar Kazune pelan sambil makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Karin. Sementara Karin yang mendengar nya langsung menegang dan membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang tadi di dengar nya.

"A-apa…?" tanya Karin lagi, berusaha memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, dan jangan membuatku selalu Khawatir. Saat melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapan ku, aku sangat…. Panic dan cemas" ujar Kazune berbisik dan semakin megeratkan pelukannya.

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Kazune kembali terbelalak. Ia yakin, benar-benar yakin bahwa pendengarannya kali ini tidak salah. Indera pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah untuk kedua kalinya. Karin tidak menyangka, sebesar ini kah perhatian Kazune padanya…? Bahkan Kazune yang terkesan dingin dan cuek kini sangat berbeda. Dan, itu membuat hati Karin terasa… hangat. Entah kenapa, Karin merasakan matanya mulai memanas, sampai akhirnya, setetes demi setetes Kristal bening jatuh dari kedua iris zambrut nya.

"Hiks… ma-maf…. Hiks… ma-af kan aku… Hikss… maaf, s-sudah mem-buat mu khawa-tir, Kazune-kun…." Ujar Karin pelan sambil terisak-isak. Karin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kazune, berusaha meredam suara tangis nya yang semakin kencang.

Kazune yang mendengar isakan tertahan dari Karin, makin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu juga dengan Karin yang meremas baju bagian depan Kazune dengan erat, menumpahkan semua perasaan nya pada Kazune yang dengan senag hati menemani nya. Keduanya terus diam beberapa lama sambil berpelukkan, tanpa menyadari bahwa Himeka dan Micchi tengah mengintip dari sela pintu kamar Karin yang terbuka.  
Perlahan Kazune malepaskan pelukannya saat isakan Karin sudah mulai tak terdengar, kemudian menatap lembut iris zambrut Karin yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak karena menangis itu. Tangan kanan nya terangkat, dan kemudian dengan perlahan dan sangat lembut, Kazune menghapus air mata Karin yang masih menggenang menggunakkan jari telunjuk nya.

"Jangan menangis, Oke…?" ujar Kazune lembut sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Karin. Sementara Karin mengangguk pelan mengiyakan permintaan Kazune.

Tok… tok… tok…

Terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk, kemudian masuklah Himeka dan Micchiru yang membawa bubur dan obat beserta minuman yang tadi sudah di pesan oleh Kazune untuk Karin.

"Kazune-chan, ini bubur, obat dan minumannya.." ujar Himeka dengan nada lembut khas nya, berjalan mendekati Karin dan Kazune dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya, kemudian meletakkan nya di depan sebuah meja kecil di samping Kazune.

"Arigatou na, Himeka." Ujar Kazune sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap, pertanda masih panas. Kazune menyendokkan sedikit bubur itu, meniup nya beberapa detik untuk mengurangi panasnya, kemudian mencoba nya sedikit, memastikan apakah sudah cukup hangat untuk di makan atau tidak. Kazune kemudian menyuapi Karin yang terlihat masih lemas dengan sabar dan lembut, membuat Himeka dan Micchiru tersenyum melihat tingkah Kazune yang bisa di bilang sangat langka ini. Setelah bubur nya habis, Karin pun meminum obat nya dengan sedikit paksaan dari Kazune.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Micchi, Himeka, kalian tidur saja dulu, dan tolong sekalian bawa ini ke dapur. Aku akan menemani Karin di sini." Ujar Kazune sambil menyerahkan nampannya pada Micchiru.

" baiklah, Kazune-kun. Jaga Hanazono-san baik-baik. Oyasumi…" ujar Micchi sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Karin

"Aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Oyasumi Karin-chan, Kazune-chan" ujar Himeka sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Karin.

"Oyasumi…" balas Karin dan Kazune bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kau juga segera tidur Karin. Kau masih sakit. Aku akan menemani mu di sini." Ujar Kazune lembut sambil membantu Karin kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, kemudian menyelimuti Karin sampai sebatas leher nya.

"Arigatou, Kazune-kun. Gomenna, sudah merepotkan mu seperti ini…" ujar Karin pelan dengan nada bersalah. Kazune yang mendengar ucapan Karin hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus lembut surai brunnete Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau cepat sembuh. Sekarang, kau cepat tidur agar kondisi mu besok bisa lebih baik." Ujar Kazune lembut. Karin mengangguk, menuruti perkataan Kazune untuk segera tidur, dan memang juga dia mulai mengentuk Karen efek obat yang diminumnya tadi. Perlahan, Karin mulai menutup matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Kazune yang membuat nya sangat nyaman. Dan tak lama kemudian, Karin pun sudah pergi menjelajahi alam bawah sadar nya. Kazune yang melihat arin sudah tidur hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan, tapi selalu ia berikan untuk Karin.

"Oyasumi, Karin. Cepat sembuh." Ujar Kazune lembut, sambil tetap mengusap surai brunnete Karin.

**** TBC ***

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga... Maaf ya kalo terlalu lama buat update nya...

Kuro usahain chap selanjutnya nggak terlalu lama...

Okeeee minaaaaaa...

Sesudah baca, jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


End file.
